The availability and diversity of software that can be used to create content has increased, as has the number of venues available for publishing content. Similarly, instant publication of information via various live messaging and/or social networking sites has revolutionized data sharing by greatly accelerating the speed and frequency with which data is published by users. Because of these and other changes in the various ways data is created, generated, shared, and/or published, the number and diversity of users creating, sharing, and/or publishing content has increased along with the size of audiences of these content creators, sharers, and/or publishers.
Because almost any technology user today creates, generates, shares, and/or publishes content, some users or other entities creating, generating, sharing, or publishing the content may not be trained in design principles. As a result, some of these entities may not be capable of producing visual content in a consumable, useful, or visually appealing format. Thus, the utility of some content created, generated, shared, or published by these or other entities may be enhanced by applying better designs.
Some publishers may choose to compile information into a document. Other publishers may load information into a presentation, video, or other output. These presentations or documents may include too much or too little information to be useful, or may lack a thoughtful and design-based format that allows viewers or consumers to easily access important information within the document or presentation. Because visual aspects of a particular presentation or document may distract consumers from the usefulness or importance of the underlying data or facts presented within the presentation or document, some content may not receive the attention deserved. Alternatively, some publishers may expend resources to create or commission others to create visually consumable content.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.